Terracons
The Terracons are an allusion to the 1994 manga mechas, the Evangelions and are the antagonists in the fiction A New Threat Emerges. While originally in the early development of the antagonists, they were a blank template. The Earth bound Autonomical Weapons, or Terracons are created by Professor Sebastian Trenton in an attempt to protect mankind from any celestial mechanics. Details Being man made machines, there is very little to the destructive protectors. Unlike their celestial counterparts, they can barely transform. They are able to fold themselves up into balls and propel themselves into battle. Like many machines found on earth, they were the effect of reverse engineering but with a lethal secret. Every Terracon unit started life as a drone, barely functioning off of neurological brain activity from the selected pilots. While a drone, the Terracons are vacant of speech or thought. Their only goal is to destroy their target. A pilot, while being hooked up to the neurological interface has a 99.9% chance of losing all brain functions should their unit go offline in battle. It's a risk that Trenton takes into his own hands without care for the pilots. When first sent out to battle, the Terracons were equipped with not only weaponry, but force fields as well which were powered by generators within the lower level of the tower. Schaffer had sought to the destruction as he teamed up with the others. Each Terracon unit is far more psychotic than the previous. Professor Sebastian Trenton originally designed the beasts as a means of protecting man kind from another alien assault, knowing the effects the transformers have on the civilization after a massive battle. It is not stated in the fiction, but it has taken him a life time to build, construct and produce the Terracon giants. Trenton has also designed and produced two more types of specially designed machines. The Shrapnel's and the Shifters. The Shrapnel's are tiny 21 inch tall robots able to shred flesh right off the bone like tiny macabre wolverine's and are specially equipped to damage Cybertronian armor. Shifters on the other hand are man made transforming units built specifically for taking down enemy targets at close range. Test run/prototype test battle It is not mentioned how Soundbyte becomes captured for this particular use, only that he was savagely attacked. Having become detached at his knees by sheer force of the brutish robot. As it is mentioned, the creature reacts to the autobot like a rabid pit bull to a child. Tearing and slashing at anything it can get its claws on. Known Terracon models Unit 0 Later to be renamed, Mange, this Terracon is deviously agile and ready to smash any transformer to scrap metal when he can. As with every unit, he is equipped to pick up cybertronian frequencies. Yet when they are in vehicle mode, they blend in to society like Zebras to Lions, making it impossible for the Terracons to pick them out unless they communicate over their com-links. His designated pilot was a Marine, chosen for his skills in combat in the front line. Not much is known about the pilot himself, only that he is the first to merge, mind and spirit, with his unit in creating the first fully functional Terracon droid. Mange is described as having an orange paint job. He is equipped with dual electro whips. Unit 1 Having been irrational when it came to stopping the Decepticon/Autobot showdown in the middle of the newly built Mission City, Trenton sacrificed himself as the final pilot for unit 1. He calls himself Savage later on after having realized that he is not dead, merely merged with his own unit. He is described as having a purple paint job, an 'easter egg' of sorts to the allusion of Evangelion unit 01 which Shinji Ikari pilots. He sports a Gatling energon canon atop his left shoulder. Unit 2 Quite possibly the most psychotic of the four, Switchblade was once a convicted serial killer for having killed fifteen humans in the span of a week. His talent made him noteable to Trenton and was selected as a pilot. Now as Switchblade. He cares less who is injured when they take on the transformers within the middle of a crowded city. Finding joy only in slashing at the giant menaces. He is described as having a Black paint job and is equipped with an energon rifle. He also is equipped with a knife which he often uses in hand to hand combat. Unit 3 Malice, though deadly in field, is not very bright. Often being strangled for showing his stupidity around Savage. Like Switchblade, Malice's designated pilot was also a convicted killer. Given a Mace as his weapon, he proudly wields it against any transformer daring to get in his way. He is described as having a red paint job. Human relations Unlike past protectorate groups, the Terracons have a strange way of selecting those to protect. Should the humans side with the Transformers, they are seen as traitors to mankind and therefore are to be destroyed along with the giant aliens. Using the old tower Trenton established, the Terracons use it as home base. Later, Trenton resurrects the old Sector 7 base at Hoover dam as a base of operations where Trenton developes more weaponry for their war against the Transformers. Category: Cyborgs Category:Groups